Comfort in the night
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Starfire ends up in the bedroom of Robin during a frightful thunderstorm. See how Robin reacts to being in such close proximity with this beautiful Tamaranian princess.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort in the night

The Titans tower stood proud and tall between the violent waltz of the lightning strikes. Countless crashes and bursts of sound rippled through the sky, illuminating every room of the Tower. In one room stood Robin, his neutral face brooding. He watched the lightning in mutual curiosity, his arms lightly crossed. In the short silence between some crashes, Robin heard a strange clatter from the hall. He became instantly tensed, knowing none of the other titans would be up at this hour. He walked over to the door and carefully stuck his head out of the frame. He looked down both ends of the corridor, noticing that Starfire had left her bedroom door open. Robin - still cautious - silently stepped towards her room. He peered in, the room illuminated by a bedside light. Robin noticed a large bump in the bed, the shape quite obviously Starfire's body. Robin relaxed and gazed at Starfire in confusion.

" Uhm...Starfire...What are you doing?" He asked, his voice hitching with curiosity.

" I am hiding from the clouds. It appears that they are angry with me and wish to keep me awake with their very loud voices." Starfire's strained yet worried voice speaks from under the cover. Robin continues to stare blankly at the bump. He sighs loudly and walks over to the bed and sits on the edge gently.

" Star, the clouds aren't angry with you. It's a storm, not a living thing." Robin explained, knowing that his friend didn't fully understand everything about earth.

" Then why do I feel like it wants to hurt me and keep me up until the sun returns into the sky?" Starfire questioned, her voice sincere. Robin smiled slightly.

" A lot of people feel like that, you're not the only one." Robin said in attempts to comfort her. Yet Starfire did not move from under her cover of protection. Robin thought for a moment, suddenly feeling very hot. His heart began to beat hard in his chest, making breathing difficult. Another bolt of lightning crashed again, Starfire's bedroom filling with light for a brief moment.

" Eep!" Starfire yelped, tucking the bedding tightly around her. Robin realised that there was no information he could give that would help her feel better. He swallowed.

" Uh...Starfire...you could stay with me tonight." He suggested, his voice drowning in discomfort and awkwardness. Starfire turned her head towards Robin's voice whilst under the cover, comforted by the suggestion.

" I have a feeling you'll be stuck under that blanket all night otherwise." Robin grinned, moving his hand over to the bedding. He carefully pulled back the covers to find Starfire curled up into a ball. She sat up and looked at Robin, a large smile on her face.

" That would be mostly appreciated, for I to believe that the clouds will keep me trapped here without a sufficient amount of oxygen." Starfire agreed enthusiastically. Robin sighed at her misunderstandings as they both stood up and headed towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort in the night

Just as Starfire and Robin were to enter Robin's bedroom, the sound of another violent strike filled the echoing hall of the tower. Starfire yelped and suddenly dashed under Robin's bed cover. Robin walked in, the doors shutting themselves behind him. He looked at Starfire, her body shaking and jittering under the blanket. Robin stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. His face burned slightly as he walked over to his bed and sat on the empty side.

" Star, it's okay. Come out." He spoke in a calm voice. Starfire stilled and slowly peeled the blanket away from her. She looked at Robin's face, her eyes wide with worry. Robin felt his lungs burst with noticing the proximity between them. Another horrendous blast of lightning shook through the building, lighting the room. Starfire again reacted in terror, flinging herself at Robin. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Robin heard the sound of a thousand steam engines in his head as his face turned a very light red. He could feel the steam pour out of his ears as his eyes felt like they were twisting into spirals. As the lightning hushed, the room became darker again. The only light being Robin's lamp next to him.

" Robin, I am afraid of this strange thing. On my planet, we do not have loud crashes of noise and light that keep us awake." Starfire confessed, her voice sweet with innocence. Robin remained frozen in shock and embarrassment with Starfire draped around him. He managed to steady his breathing enough to answer her.

" It-Uh-honestly won't hurt you, Star. I promise." Robin stated, his voice shaking slightly. He felt Starfire relax her death grip around him that he hadn't noticed due to the grip on his heart. He himself also relaxed, glancing down at Starfire. He remained silent, watching her; face brooding.

" I am sorry Robin, this is not polite?" Starfire asked, taking her arms away and sitting up. Robin felt his heart suddenly drop, almost painfully. He was about to reply but yet another strike slammed down from the clouds, the sound and sight setting Robin's senses ablaze. He watched Starfire's reaction, her eyes becoming terrified. Her features were illuminated by the white light of the strikes and Robin could see the fear embedded in them. He sighed in defeat, letting go of himself for a few seconds.

" Come on, Starfire. You'll fall asleep this way." He said whilst opening his arms for her. There was a very faint flash of shock in Starfire's eyes before she quickly darted into his arms, resting her head on upper chest. Her arm draped over him whilst her head lay partly under Robin's chin. Her luxurious smell made Robin go through another emotional stampede, his body not used to such intense contact. Another blast came as Starfire's grip tightened around Robin.

" Star. It's O..kay.." Robin struggled to say, his ribs being crushed by her Tamaranian grip. Starfire realised she was hurting him and immediately loosened her arms. Robin sighed with relief. There was a few minutes of silence, the only sound being the rain hitting the window.

" Thank you, Robin. I feel...less afraid." Starfire spoke. Robin was always shocked by how open and honest she was. But he liked it.

" Don't worry about it Starfire. Try to get some sleep." Robin spoke. Starfire smiled and shut her eyes, soon drifting into sleep. Robin stayed laying there, his mind numb. More strikes came, but Starfire was now peacefully asleep. Robin gazed at her face as the lightning illuminated it. He took in the small details of her sleeping, for the first time realising how beautiful she was. He suddenly snapped out of it, his face burning with embarrassment. He glanced up at the ceiling, wondering why his heart was feeling so strange. He finally shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Starfire, holding her close to him. He smiled at the irony. Now _he_ was the one being comforted by _her_ in the night.


End file.
